


From Botswana With Love

by iamtheenemy (Steph)



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy
Summary: It's their first Skype call since Amy left for Botswana and Molly has some news.
Relationships: Amy & Molly (Booksmart)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	From Botswana With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).



> Duckgirlie - I hope you enjoy this little fic. I fell in love with the dynamic between Amy and Molly and was really excited to get to come up with something in their voices. Happy Yuletide~

Molly was sitting cross-legged on her bed in her pajamas, computer balanced in her lap. Around her, most of her belongings were packed into boxes ready to be stuffed into the car and transported to her dorm room at Yale. She drummed her fingers on her thigh impatiently as her laptop dinged once, twice, three times.

Finally, on the fourth trill, it cut off and Amy’s grinning face appeared on the other side of the Skype call, earbuds in her ears. Molly clutched her chest and they were both off.

“Oh my god…!” Molly cried.

“Ah!” Amy shouted back. "Wait, hold on - "

"Stop right there!" Molly yelled over her, dramatically slapping a hand over her eyes. "I can't with you. I cannot. Looking at you is like looking straight into the sun."

"How are you even hotter than I remember?" Amy asked. "How is that possible?"

“You’re so tan!” Molly gushed. “You’re like a bronzed goddess!”

“Me?” Amy replied incredulously. “What is that haircut?”

Molly touched her shoulder-length hair. “Do you like it? I thought I’d make a change before college.”

“Do I _like_ it?” Amy repeated. “I am fucking _dying_. This is my last moment on Earth, because your hotness has murdered me.”

Molly took a deep breath and felt her shoulders relax. It had been over two months since Amy got on the plane to Botswana, and this is the first time they were able to connect on anything other than email since then. Just seeing Amy’s face made something inside of Molly settle comfortably in a way that it hadn’t all summer.

"What time is it there?" Amy asked.

"A little after one am," Molly responded. "What about you?"

"Lunch time," Amy said.

“Show me around,” Molly said. “I wanna see your new digs.”

“I’m actually in the canteen area at work right now,” Amy said. She picked up her computer and panned around the empty, open outside area full of picnic tables. “It’s the only place where the internet access is good enough for Skype.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Molly asked. She’d heard a lot of stories about all of the friends Amy was making from around the world. All the funny, hip new friends with cool accents that Amy hung out with every day while Molly was stuck on the other side of the planet by herself.

“They all went out, but I stayed here to talk to my best girl,” Amy said.

“I miss you so much,” Molly said in a rush and then had to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

“I miss you, like, every second,” Amy agreed.

“Only two hundred ninety-two more days,” Molly said.

“We can do it,” Amy said. “I'm gonna make sure we never have to go this long without talking again, I promise."

"You better," Molly answered, remembering the months of Amy being unable to Skype for a million different reasons, all while sending Molly emails gushing about the people she was meeting and the fun she was having.

"I will! I told you, it's been crazy here getting all my shit sorted out, and the time difference is fucking me up. But anyway, how are things at home? You’re moving in next week, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve basically been packed since the Fourth of July,” Molly admitted.

"Have you talked to your new roommate yet?"

"A few times. She's moving in the day after me, so I'll get first dibs on everything," Molly said. Then she cleared her throat and said, “Hey. So…”

“What?” Amy asked when Molly trailed off. “What?”

“So last weekend, Jared and I…” Molly began.

“Oh my god, you guys finally boned!” Amy exclaimed. “Oh my god, you lost your v-card!”

“Shhh!” Molly said. “I don’t want your cool foreign friends knowing I was a virgin.”

“I told you, no one’s here. And knowing you _were_ a virgin?” Amy said.

Molly felt her face start to flush. “Still am technically. It was just a handjob.”

“You touched Jared’s dick. I mean, I knew you would eventually, but wow. Well, so... what was it like? Like, what was _it_ like?” Amy asked.

“ _It_ was pretty average, I think,” Molly said. “Softer than I expected.”

Amy’s face contorted and she answered, “Uh, I wouldn't call myself a penis expert, but I don't think 'softer than expected' is a good thing.”

Molly huffed a laugh. “No, I mean the skin was really smooth and wet,” she clarified. She considered it a moment and then added, “Like petting a baby seal at the zoo.”

Amy made a gagging sound and pretended to stick her finger down her throat. “That’s disgusting.”

“It’s the best way I can describe it!” Molly said.

“If I wasn’t a lesbian before…” Amy said. “So go on. You touched his seal dick…”

“Please don’t call it that,” Molly said. “But yeah, I did. At his house while his parents were out. It got hard like...really fast.”

“Duh, look at you,” Amy said. “What were you wearing?”

“My green sundress with the v-neck,” Molly said.

“Talk about not playing fair. I’m surprised he didn’t just splooge immediately,” Amy said.

Molly’s blush deepened. “Well…”

“Oh my god, he did!” Amy cried, cackling and clapping her hands with glee. “You caused him to prematurely ejaculate!”

“I mean, I did make him wait all summer, which he was really nice about,” Molly said, feeling as though she had to defend him. “And it wasn’t _immediately_. Just, you know, quicker than I was expecting. And, like, further? In terms of trajectory? It ruined my dress.”

Amy put a hand over her mouth. “Wow. Hey, at least it was better than _my_ first time.”

“Amy, I love you more than any other person on this Earth, so I mean this in the kindest way: beating _your_ first time isn’t exactly a high bar to clear.”

“That’s accurate,” Amy admitted with a shrug, the passage of time and more successful follow-up experiments already apparently dulling that sharp humiliation. “Though in my defense, guys' bodies have to be way easier to navigate than women's. I mean, they basically have a giant handle for you to grab onto and just go to town on."

Molly leaned forward and admitted, "And it was _bobbing_ , like..." She raised her index finger up to the webcam and wiggled it to show the way Jared's dick had jerked and twitched before she'd even touched it.

Amy looked delighted. "His dick was waving at you."

"Like: 'hi, over here!'" Molly agreed.

"Pick me, pick me!" They both dissolved into laughter, after they calmed down, Amy asked, "Did he return the favor?”

“No, he was pretty out of it after -- ” Molly started.

“I bet he was,” Amy interrupted.

“-- so we didn't do anything else...that time,” Molly said.

“ _That_ time?” Amy gasped. “Molly, you sex-positive little minx! Tell me literally everything.”

“He fingered me,” Molly said, biting the side of her lip.

“Now we’re getting into my territory,” Amy said, rubbing her hands together. “And…?”

“And it was weird at first,” Molly admitted.

“I told you," Amy said with a commiserative nod of her head. “The angle totally matters. And he did it differently than you would do it to yourself.”

“Exactly!” Molly said. “His fingers are longer than mine, and thicker…”

She trailed off, remembering the exact moment when it stopped being awkward and started feeling good. Jared’s two fingers inside of her did something -- they twisted or crooked or rubbed -- in a way that hit her clit perfectly. She had gasped, all of the air leaving her lungs at once, and involuntarily clenched around him as a warm rush of arousal slammed into her.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Jared had asked, looking hopefully down at her.

Molly had nodded frantically. “ _Uh-huh. Yes. Do that again._ ”

Back in the present, Molly shrugged. “And eventually it worked. Then he rubbed himself off against my leg and came inside his pants.”

“He is so hot for you, you’re basically like a sex drug to him,” Amy said. “You’re like a Veela.”

“He’s just horny,” Molly said.

“Yeah, horny for you since seventh grade. How's Gigi taking it?”

"Ok. I mean, I think she tried to drug me again, but I refuse to eat anywhere near her just to be safe," Molly said. The last thing she needed was a drug charge to go on her permanent record now that she was eighteen. That would kill her dream of becoming the first female Chief Justice before it even got off the ground.

"Probably smart," Amy agreed.

“What about you?” Molly asked, embarrassed and ready to change the subject. “Tell me about Botswana.”

“It’s beautiful, but so hot,” Amy said. “My host family is really nice. I told you about their three little boys.”

“Twins, right?” Molly asked.

“Three-year-old twins and then a six-year-old,” Amy said. “My boss, Rhonna, is a total bad ass. I wanna be her when I grow up. She’s a black belt and has two masters degrees.”

“How are the tampons?”

“Absorbent,” Amy replied. “I’ve already made, like, a thousand of them.”

“And your new friends?” Molly asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"They're cool. Jules and Macca are teaching me how to play soccer. And Marina makes her own jewelry. See?" Amy lifted her wrist and shook the bracelet she was wearing so that Molly could see it. "Pretty, right? I told her when she goes back home she should open an Etsy shop."

"Yeah, wow," Molly said, doing her best to look cheerful and not like she was choking on jealousy. She'd promised Amy she wouldn't be so controlling anymore, and that had to include freaking out over her making new friends. "Super pretty."

"A bunch of us did a movie night with this guy Kenan's laptop a few nights ago. It was really fun."

"Wow, Kenan. He sounds cool," Molly said. "What, uh, what movies did you guys watch?"

Amy looked at her shrewdly. “They’re great, but you know no one is ever gonna compare to you, right?”

“Obviously,” Molly said with a casual wave of her hand to hide her relief. “I know that.” Amy stared at her until Molly finally rolled her eyes. "Fine, I might have been a little nervous. Just a tiny bit. About your worldly, experienced new friends."

"Because you're dumb and stupid," Amy said.

"Those are synonyms," Molly argued, but she couldn't stop the pleased smile from spreading across her face.

"I love you, dummy," Amy said, and this time Molly's eyes filled up with tears.

"I love you too," she responded as her breath hitched.

"Ahhh," Amy said, vigorously shaking her head. "Don't cry. If you cry, you know I'm going to start crying. Stop it."

"I can't help it," Molly said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"I have to go soon," Amy said. "The internet is fritzing and lunch is almost over. Enjoy your last week of summer. Have tons of protected sex with Jared. I'm gonna email you tonight when I get home, ok?"

"Ok. You have fun too. I love you so much," Molly said.

"I love --"

Amy's face froze for a moment and then the signal cut off, ending the call. Molly shut the lid on her laptop and put it aside to stretch out on the bed and throw the covers over herself. She reached out and clicked off her lamp and fell asleep, feeling lighter than she had in months.


End file.
